The Lost Angel: A Mello Love Story
by GraceTheFate
Summary: intro!
1. Intro

**Mello : )**

**Name: Isaki Kita**

**Alias: Amaya (means 'night rain')**

**Hair: medium length, black, bangs framing face and forehead**

**Eyes: brown**

**Personality: stubborn, sensitive, shy but can be outspoken, determined, brave, constant thinker, **

**Background: Parents were stabbed to death during a robbery. She hid under a bed and remained hidden. Realizing her parents were dead, she lived on the streets, grieving. Roger, a friend of her parents, takes her to Whammy's. Her best friends were Mello, Near, and Matt. She was also great friends with L and was also one of the four fighting to be his successor. After Mello, Matt, and Near left Whammy's, she had no one else. She left shortly after and tried to track them. She had managed to get in touch with Near, but hadn't seen Mello or Matt in the four years since they had left.**

"**Amaya,"**

**I lowered the book I was reading and glanced over at one of my childhood friends, Near.**

"**It seems your search for Mello and Matt was in vain. Mello is coming to us, instead." Near told me.**

"**What for?" I questioned.**

"**I'm not certain. Hal was the one who informed me, and I didn't press for details," he answered. I sighed. **

"**Thanks for informing me," I said. Near didn't reply.**

**A couple of hours had passed but there was still no sign of Mello or Matt.**

"**I'm taking a walk," I stated.**

"**Take your time."Near said, emotionlessly. And with that, I left.**

**I stayed at the beach for a while. It was very hot outside, so I decided to head for the closest Starbucks. **

**I walked in and a gust of cool air greeted me. **

_Air Conditioning!_

**I got an iced coffee and sat down at a table in the corner of the shop. I read my book for a while and, realizing that it was almost time for the sun to set, I decided to head back to SPK HeadQuarters. **

**I had just gotten to the HQ entrance, when the door opened and I ended up on the ground.**

_Stupid door! _** I thought.**

**I had the sense that someone was standing nearby. I looked up to see…Mello.**

"**Mello?" I cried, jumping up and hugging him.**

"**Isaki? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**Don't call me that!" I cried, irritated that he didn't use my alias." I was just about to check with Near. He told me you were coming." I continued. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to get my picture back from Near. That's all I came for. See ya."**

"**B-but you just got here! I had finally found you, or well, you found me, I guess. And –" I realized I was rambling and stopped.**

"**Just stay a little while longer!" I begged. **

**He turned, and walked away. I followed.**

"**Where will you be going?" I asked. He didn't answer. I pressed onward.**

"**Where's Matt? Where are you staying?" I tried. He didn't even look at me.**

**I ran in front of him, blocking his path. He simply went around me.**

"**Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!" I yelled.**

"**You sure are annoying," he said, teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.\**

"**Let's try again: Where are you going and where's Matt?" I inquired.**

"**Matt is at the airport. That's where I'm going."**

"**No! You guys can't leave yet!" I cried, grabbing his arm. He jerked it away.**

"**Do you have a better idea?" he asked, hatefully. I just smirked.**

"**Not yet. I need to assess the situation. Tell me everything and I'll come up with some idea to get you to stay," I said, laughing lightly. Mello sighed.**

"**You sure are stubborn," he told me. " And annoying." He added with a smirk.**

"**You got that right!" I laughed.**

**Just then, a red car drove up beside them. The driver poked his head out the window. He had red hair, goggles, and was smoking a cigarette. **

"**Matt!" I cried.**

"**Hey, Amaya! Long time no see!" He greeted me, smiling. "Go ahead, get in." he continued.**

"**I call shotgun!" I cried. **

"**No way!" Mello cried, but I was already in the passenger's seat.**

"**Don't be such a baby!" I yelled.**

"**Hmph! " **

"**Just get in the car, Mello," Matt ordered.**

**Mello reluctantly got in the back. I stuck my tongue at him. He glared. I laughed. **

"**What are you doing out here?" I asked Matt. "Willy Wonka back there told me that you were waiting for him at the airport." I continued, gesturing at Mello, who was just unwrapping a chocolate bar.**

"**I got bored! My DS battery died," he told me, pouting. I laughed then queried,**

"**So, are you guys leaving?" **

"**Yea," Matt answered, lighting a cigarette.**

"**Mail Jeevas!" I cried, swiping his cigarettes and lighter away. "No! Not when I'm in the car with you!" **

"**Fine," He said, grudgingly putting his cigarette out in the ash tray. "But you owe me."**

**That's when I had a great idea.**

"**Well, fine, since I owe you I'll let you both stay at my house for a while." I said, smirking at Mello. **

**He wore the facial expression that said, **_Oh no, you didn't!_

**I shot one back at him. **_Oh, yes, I did. _

"**Great! Matt exclaimed.**

**I smiled in triumph.**

"**Where do you live?" Matt asked.**

**I gave him the address.**

"**I guess that means we have to turn around," he murmured, smiling. Just as he made the turn, I saw a big truck coming at us head on.**

"**Matt! Look out!"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mello: The Lost Guardian Chapter One**

**Matt swerved and missed the truck just in time. He and Mello laughed. **

"**Stop laughing!" I yelled. "We could've been killed, dammit!"**

**"Aww! Where you scared?" Mello mocked.**

**"Yes!" I yelped, tears in my eyes. Matt looked over at me, and stopped smiling about his 'triumph.' Mello was in the back seat still throwing snide comments my way.**

**"Dude, cool it!" Matt said. "She really was scared."**

**Mello glanced into the mirror, and saw my shiny, teary eyes. He stopped immediately.**

**"Isaki…." He said. "I'm sorry. " I didn't realize you were truly frightened."**

**By then, we had arrived at my apartment building. **

**"S'Kay." I muttered, getting out of the car. " Oh, and call me by my alias!" I yelled, knocking him in the head. He barely even flinched, but I knew it hurt.**

**"It's just that I've never seen you afraid before," he continued, rubbing his head as I pushed the elevator button for my floor.**

**"…Yes you have." I replied. "You just probably didn't realize it."**

**"When?" He asked. **

**"Yeah, when?" Matt jumped in. We had reached my floor. I found my door and unlocked it. **

**"On the day we were told L had died…" I had whispered, as the door swung open.**

**They were shocked; their expressions looked as painful as mine. I lowered my eyes as I walked into my apartment, Matt and Mello following close behind. I turned to look at them, and just hugged them both. Tears streamed down my face. They hugged back. I let them go, gave them a weak smile, and sat down on the couch. **

**"Make yourselves at home," I managed. Mello sat in one of the armchairs. Matt had already spotted my Wii and was rummaging for controllers. **

**Mello looked kind of bored. **

**"There's some chocolate cake in the fridge," I informed the chocoholic. He grinned and went to retrieve it. I lounged on the couch, listening to Mello rummaging in the refrigerator and watching Matt play Final Fantasy.  
I thought of L. I was the fourth in line to be his successor. I was really close to him, as was Mello, Matt, and Near. It was like we were family. They were all I had. Whenever L visited, he often brought gifts and sweets and funny stories with him. There was never a dull moment with him around. Everyone at the orphanage loved him, but he was closest to the four of us. He would often play games with us, such as hide and seek, board games, video games, etc. He was truly a child at heart. He was very kind to us all.**

**I remember that day when Roger called us in his office very clearly…**

***Flashback*  
There was a knock at my door and an impatient "Hurry up!" from the other side of it. I put my manga down and went to open it. Mello and Matt were there, with Near hanging back, clutching a white puzzle with L's emblem on it in black.**

"**Roger needs to see us immediately." Matt said.**

"**What does he want?" I queried, eager to get back to my manga. Mello answered before Matt even had a chance.**

"**I don't know, but it had better be good," he said , bitterly, as we rounded the stairs. Near, as usual was behind all of us. **

"**Something has happened to L," Near said, showing not even the slightest hint of emotion.**

**"Kira most likely killed him."**

**"Near!" I almost screamed. Shock was embedded on Mello and Matt's faces.**

**We had reached the door to Roger's office by that time.**

"**Just be prepared for the worst. This can't be good," Near continued.**

**With a pang in my heart, I knew that Near was right. Something must've happened. Roger never calls us in his office all at once. **

**We walked in. And that's when part of my world had died.**

***End Flashback***

**"Amaya?"**

**I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Matt had Final Fantasy on pause and was staring at me. Mello had stopped dead in his tracks with his cake.**

"**You're crying," Mello said simply.**

**I reached up to my eyes. I WAS crying. I hadn't even noticed.**

"**Are you…thinking of L?" Matt asked, his voice shaking. That had to be the worst day of our life, the day L died. Matt's eyes were shiny as well as my own. Mello showed so other sign of remorse other than a light frown. How could he not be as sad as we were? L was just as special to him as he was to us and vice versa.**

**Then, it hit me. He was second in line to be L's successor. He must only have one thing on his mind right now; revenge.  
I wiped my eyes and gave a genuine, cheerful smile.**

"**Remember when we talked L into dropping a pie on Roger from the stairs?" I started.**

"**How could we forget that?" Matt said, smiling.**

**Mello just smirked. It was all his idea.**

***Flashback***

**"Go, go, go! He's coming!" Mello, Matt and I cried, waving L onward. He gave a sleepy smile. **

**"Oh , alright," he said, finally giving in. He took the day-old pie from my hands and walked to the stair railing. **

**We trailed close behind. Roger was coming. L let go of the pie. Well, it just so happened that Roger had turned his head when it came down. We laughed and had just enough time to duck before we heard Roger swear, and yell. As Roger made his way to his office, L ushered us to the room he usually stayed in when he visited Whammy's. He shared it with Near. We were all snickering as we walked in. Near didn't even look up.**

"**What did you do?" he inquired in his trademark, monotone voice.**

**Mello, Matt and I just sniggered. L simply smiled. That was the first prank of many we had pulled with L.**

***End Flashback***

**I loved L a lot. He was like the big brother I had never had. Near, Matt and Mello probably felt that way about L as well. They probably even saw him as a father figure. L was great, there was no denying it. I didn't know very much about Kira, but I knew that he must the most terrible person on earth to take our L away from us. That bastard! L must've known who he was to have been killed by him! And Watari! He was very kind hearted and often visited as well. Two great people, gone. All because of Kira! I have hated him since the day L died, which was about four or five years ago.**

**I awoke to someone arguing. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. I was curled up beside Mello. He was on his phone, shouting at someone on the other line. **

"**Just do it, we need it to investigate!" he cried. There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other line. **

"**I'll be there tomorrow." Pause. "Can't you do anything right?" Mello screeched, disgusted. He hadn't yet noticed that I was awake. **

"**Yes, I'll investigate soon afterwards. They'll have to bring it if we take the hostage."**

_**Hostage?**_** I thought. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me tightly. Something soft and bulky landed on me in a heap. Someone had thrown a blanket at me. I looked up to see Mello at the other end of the couch, looking at me as he spoke on the phone. I wrapped the blanket around myself. Mello turned away.**

**"Just do what I say!" he growled, hanging up the phone.**

**He looked over at me and said,  
"It's almost three in the morning. You need more sleep."**

**I nodded dumbly, and shivered. I shivered partly because my apartment was quite frigid and because of what I had just heard. How could he be so fierce and then so sweet? It was quite confusing.**

"**Matt," I managed, looking over at Matt, who was practically passed out on the floor.  
"You can have my bed," I told Matt. He dragged himself to my room without a word. He looked dead tired. **

"**Don't you want your bed?" Mello asked me.  
"I'm too tired to move," I mumbled, burrowing into the couch further, trying to get warm. Mello got up, turned the heat on, turned off the light, and collapsed in the small love seat opposite of the armchair. **

**"Goodnight," I said. But he was already asleep.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mello: The Lost Guardian Chapter Two**

**I woke up the next morning to Mello gently shaking me awake. Gently? Yeah, right. No, he really just jabbed me in the arm. There was nothing gentle about it.**

"**Whaaaat?" I murmured, drowsily. **

"**Mello and I are going back to LA," Matt told me. "Come with us!"**

"**This is Matt's stupid idea, not mine!" Mello rudely informed me.**

"**When are you leaving?" I inquired.**

"**We board the plane at 2:45 this afternoon."**

"**Lemme pack!" I said, jumping off of the couch enthusiastically. **

**I went into my room and tugged my suitcase out of my closet. I began to pile it with clothes and such. After I had thrown my possessions into my suitcase, I called Near to inform him that I was leaving. I didn't want him to think that I had gotten to close with Kira and had been killed by him or anything. Near agreed that It'll be a good opportunity to catch up with Mello and Matt and that I was wise to call him. I told him I'd check in with him regularly. He didn't say anything. I said my farewells, and hung up. **

**I had one more thing to pack. Or things. I reached into the drawer of my nightstand and pulled out my Desert Eagle pistol. I loaded it and stuck it in my belt. I then reached under my bed and took out two .50 caliber pistols along with several boxes of bullets. I packed them in my suitcase, along with my twin katanas and my dagger. I sheathed the katanas and put them in an oversized gym bag. I strapped the dagger to my belt and covered it with my shirt. I sighed. We'd have to find a way to sneak around the airport security. I didn't know what excuse I was going to come up with to avoid security. Mello and Matt had no idea that I was a trained assassin. Near was the first person to hire me. He hired me to head the security of the SPK building. I grinned. They'd flip out whenever I told them. But, for now, they were to be left clueless.**

**We boarded the plane with no trouble at all. I had secretly set off a smoke bomb. The airport security officers had rushed right to the source, leaving their posts with me free to board the plane with my deadly weapons. Mello and Matt had no clue of what really happened. I pretended to be just as confused, and shielded my eyes as I trudged through the smoke.**

**The plane wasn't as crowded as I had thought it would be. I collapsed in my seat, the one in between Mello and Matt. Mello sat by the aisle and Matt by the window. I wasn't very happy about being in the middle. Mello was a good friend, but he got on my nerves often. Matt didn't bother me much, the beeping from his video games did. Lucky for him, he brought headphones this time. The flight was going to be a long five hours, so I settled myself to sleep.**

**I woke up to the announcement that we would be landing shortly. My head rested on Mello's shoulder. I jerked it up.**

"**It' about time you woke up!" he yelled.**

**I didn't know what to say. Mello just kept rambling on about my nap on his shoulder. He was really started to piss me off.**

"**You'd best be glad you didn't drool on me 'cause I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You're really-"**

**Mello continued to drabble on. I was really pissed by then. Without thinking, I raised my fist and socked him right in the jaw. The force was so great, he was knocked into the aisle.**

_**Oh, crap. **_**I thought. **_**I didn't mean to hit him that hard; just hard enough. I hope his jaw isn't broken. I'd be the victim if he could no longer eat his chocolate.**_

**Mello rubbed his jaw. He got up, scowling and sat back in his seat. Matt didn't even notice that anything happened.**

**We unboarded the plane. Matt's car was waiting for us a couple of blocks away. This time, I let Mello sit in the front. I'd gotten shotgun the last time, and I had punched him in the face. But that was the only reason!**

**Matt drove us to their small apartment. I was a bit dusty and run down. Okay, it was bad, but not completely terrible. A little cleaning and paint would make it look great.**

"**Careful, Mello," Matt teased, glancing at my thoughtful expression. "She's gonna destroy our cozy quarters!"**

**I laughed. **

"**Maybe some flowered wallpaper here.." I said, jokingly. He didn't laugh, but I knew he didn't take me seriously. He knew I hated flowered wallpaper as much as he did. I never really was into that sort of thing.**

"**So…" I started, throwing myself onto the ragged couch. "Where do I sleep?"**

**Their expressions clearly showed that they hadn't yet thought of anything.**

**Matt appeared to be deep in thought. "Mello's room!"**

**I punched him in the head. **

"**NO WAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. **

"**Then sleep in Matt's room!" Mello cried. "I wouldn't share with you, anyways!"**

**It was his turned to get hit in the head…for the second time that day. They both suddenly started arguing. No matter how loud I yelled, I couldn't make them stop. Finally, I reached into the back of my jeans and took out one of the twin 50 caliber pistols and shot it into the air. They both looked at me.**

"**Wh-wha-what the HELL?" the both yelled in unison. "Where'd you get that?"**

**I whipped out my katanas from my suit case, my dagger (which was strapped to my thigh but reachable through the hole I cut in all of my right pockets)and the rest of my guns along with the numerous smoke bombs. They looked as if a cactus had just told them they were gay.**

"**Well?" I demanded.**

**They were both like o.O … OMG!**

**I sighed.**

"**I'm a highly trained assassin." I told them.**

**They busted out laughing…at least until I shot my Desert Eagle only inches away from them. They shut up and let me explain that Roger had allowed me martial arts lessons and the years of training I had went through. **

**I put my weapons away, except the dagger. I thought I'd have some fun.**

"**Now…" I started. "Where do I sleep?" I queried, waving the dagger around.**

**They didn't answer.**

"**First suggestion wins…" I said tauntingly.**

**Matt was quick on the draw. "Mello's room!"**

**I scowled, but then smiled. I just wanted the arguing to cease.**

"**Sold!" I yelled.**

**Matt pointed me to Mello's room and I hauled my stuff in there. **

**Mello was like this o_O the whole time. I just laughed.**


End file.
